vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Sasaki
Summary Santa Sasaki is a revenant-type ghost brought back from the dead by his friend, Sayoko Minase. Unable to handle his new existence, his memories were sealed, and he lived for eight years believing himself to be a living Psion of great psychic power. After encountering Touta Konoe and the other immortals of UQ Holder, Santa was able to come to terms with who he was and joined them in protecting the world as part of the secret society of immortals. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Santa Sasaki Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Ghost, Revenant, UQ Holder #12 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly; regenerated from soul-purifying magic), True Flight, Intangibility, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Possession, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Kuroumaru Tokisaka), Can negate conventional durability to an extent with phasing Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scales to Kuroumaru, intercepted Jack Rakan’s attack) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifts a large ship with telekinesis) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Uses telekinesis alongside Kuroumaru to block Jack Rakan’s strike which is larger than surrounding skyscrapers) Stamina: High; Santa has been able to fly up hundreds of kilometres over a short period and only tiring as a result of leaving Earth, which is his haunting grounds. Range: Hundreds of meters with telekinesis. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Santa is a highly skilled hacker and master of video games, but is self-admittedly poor at learning magic and doesn’t have any other notable skills. Weaknesses: Santa is vulnerable to being exorcised or purified due to his nature as a ghost. He is unable to phase through attacks that directly target the soul, or through other intangible spirits. He cannot possess anybody that has overwhelming levels of madness and insanity. Santa is tied to the Earth and starts to become weaker if he rises a couple of hundred kilometres above the surface. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ghostly Abilities: Santa has access to numerous abilities as a result of being an artificial revenant-type ghost. *'Flight': Santa can fly and levitate at will. Since he is unaffected by gravity, offensive gravity-based attacks are ineffective against him. *'Phasing': As a ghost, Santa is passively intangible and able to avoid most attacks even if he is unaware of them. He can phase through the ground and other individuals; he can also touch and interact with the physical world while phasing through it. He can bestow his intangibility on other people and use it offensively by phasing them into the ground and trapping them. *'Telekinesis': Santa is a powerful telekinetic; able to lift multiple buses and a large ship, as well as crush the ground from a far distance away. **'Psycho Geist': Santa creates a forcefield through his telekinesis and throws it at an enemy to crush them. *'Possession': As a ghost, Santa can take over and control both people and technology. **'Human Assimilation': By phasing through an individual, Santa can possess them and has full access to his other abilities while controlling their body. **'Internet Assimilation': By phasing through technology, Santa can interface with the internet and take data from secure databases. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7